


Not Alone

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Lukadrien June 2019 [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Awkwardness, Cringe, Embarrassment, Jealous Luka, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mortified Adrien, Read at Your Own Risk, Talk of first times, alcohol consumption, drunk adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: During Adrian's "secret" 18th Birthday party, He goes missing. Luka goes to investigate.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Series: Lukadrien June 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435864
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Not Alone

“There you are!” Luka sighed as he finally found the guy he had been searching for all night, the birthday boy. Adrien had hired a hall out for his birthday, in secret of course. His Father didn’t want him celebrating his 18th birthday ,he claimed that it’d be far too reckless of the boy. Adrien was completely devastated until his best friend, Nino, suggested the idea of a secret party.  
“Here I am.” Adrien sighed sadly from where he sat on the cold, concrete. It was just past 10pm and Adrien went MIA. Everyone was wondering where he had run off to and rumours started spreading about the ‘golden child’ finally losing his virginity.  
Luka was a little miffed upon hearing this speculation from the party crowd and went to look for the younger man right away, only, he couldn’t find him anywhere. Almost half an hour later and Luka found him out the back of the venue, sitting on the concrete, staring up at the stars.  
“Are you okay? You kinda disappeared on everyone back there.” Luka laughed, breathlessly as he join Adrien on the ground. Adrien sigh, closing his eyes, his head still thrown back. Luka couldn’t help the way his mouth went dry, Adrien truly was a beautiful human. His blue eyes raked over his blonde hair, he had switched up his style a few years back, opting to keep the top short and the side shaved, it made him look older. Luka subconsciously started to play with his much longer ponytail.  
“I just-“ Adrien hesitated. “I need some air.”  
Luka nodded, not bothering to mention that Adrien had been gone for over an hour now.  
“Well when your ready, we should get back in their before the rumours get worse.” He faked a laughed. He cursed himself inwardly, he was a jealous idiot. He had no reason to bring up the silly, childish talk that happened inside to Adrien, other than the fact that it gave him the upper hand to pry if the boy had done the deed tonight. He looked around, there really wasn’t anywhere he could go and do it and not a single person on site.  
Luka sighed, even if Adrien did, he was legal and his own person, why did he care so much. A nagging voice in the back of his head that sounded a lot like Sass told him he knew exactly why this was hurting him so much.  
“What rumours?” Adrien gasped, fear in his eyes.  
Great, now you scared the kid on his birthday.  
“Uh, it’s nothing-“ he hesitated, “just that you’ve left the party to have sex..” he mumbled the last part, hoping Adrien didn’t hear it but the way his green eyes widen and a blush burned at his cheeks, he had heard.  
“I-me-did..what?” He mumbled, completely mortified. “No, no, no, no, no.” He shook his head violently, as if to get the impure thoughts of it out of his mind. “I-I didn’t.. I swear.”  
Luka held his hands up in mock surrender.  
“Hey, it’s okay!” He laughed. “Calm down. I believe you.” He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. Adrien seemed to viable relax under his touch, all his once tense muscles loosening.  
It was silent for a few minutes, both boys just admiring the stars and enjoying each others company. Luka checked the time on his phone, he’d been out here for quite some time, meaning Adrien had been ‘missing’ longer. He better get them back to the party. He stood up and stenched, rubbing his butt that was numbed by the cold concrete.  
“Hey, we should-“  
“I was offered to have sex tonight!” He blurted out.  
Luka froze. He turned to Adrien with wide eyes, what the actual fuck was that. Adrien looked just as shocked that he had blurted such private information, his green eyes just as wide.  
“Explain?” Luka choked out. Adrien’s face was bright red, he turned to stare at the ground, playing with his fingers nervously but he spoke anyway.  
“Chloe.” He cleared his throat. “She offered to, Uh, rip the band-aid off.”  
Luka felt a little sick hearing that. He knew that Chloe had feelings for him, feelings she had harboured for many, many years but to hear someone that claimed to care, to love him, talk about his first time like that, like it was a burden, it sickened him.  
Luka loved Adrien, there was no denying that anymore, he wanted to hold him, kiss him, comfort him and make love to him. He wanted his first time to be slow and gentle, he just wanted him to feel loved. He sighed as he pushed those fantasies away, he needed to reply.  
“Oh, that’s…nice?” He awkwardly replied. Adrien sent him a glare before glaring back at the ground.  
“No, it’s not. Don’t lie.” Adrien spat. “It was disgusting and disrespectful.”  
Luka apologised quietly before sitting back down.  
“Can I ask why you said no?” Luka awkwardly asked. Adrien sighed, throwing his head back as he did so. He rolled his head to the side and gave Luka a bitchface.  
“Other then the obvious?” Luka nodded. Adrien thought for a second before speaking. “I know it’s expected of young males to be horny..” Luka gave him a weird look. “I’m not saying I’m not horny! I am.” An even weirder look. “Oh, god! Not right now, I’m not horny right now!” He yelled. Luka started to chuckle at the absurdity of this conversation.  
“Noted.” He winked making Adrien groaned and bury his red face in his hands.  
“I’m just saying I’m healthy, I do get horny, but I’m not in a rush to lose my virginity like most people.” He glanced at Luka who was giving him an unidentifiable look, he panicked. “No offence.” He rushed out. Luka furrowed his brow.  
“Non taken?”  
“Good. Well, I want to wait for the right person and the right time. Losing it to Chloe half drunk at my 18th isn’t exactly ideal to me. Actually just to Chloe in general.” He screwed his face up, making his button nose crinkled. It took everything in Lukas power not to lean over and kiss it.  
“Actually just having sex with Chloe in a no-no, or any other girl, ever.” Luka froze, breaking away from his thoughts on Adrien’s nose and stared at the boy with widened eyes. “I can’t see my first time or anytime after that being with a women, oh god” he turned to Luka, his eyes wide as well.  
“I think I might be gay.” He gasped. Luka choked on nothing, sending him into a coughing fit. Adrien panicked and slammed his hand down on his back with enough for to send Luka buckling forward. “Sorry!” Adrien apologised sheepishly.  
“You-what?” Luka coughed, giving him a look of pure horror and maybe a tinge of excitement from other parts of his body.  
Adrien gave him a flat look, Luka didn’t understand why.  
“If your going going to be homophobic about this than-“  
“What? No! I would-“  
“Some people just like to have sex with men, okay?” Adrien raised his voice over Luka, cutting him off. Luka was mortified, what could he say to even get this kid to listen to him.  
“Adrien, Listen, the thing is-“  
“No! Okay?” Adrien snapped. “I’ve been thinking about this for forever! Literally my whole life, it’s been there at the back of my mind. Always pushed away and always ignore but no, I give up, it’s time for the truth to come out, it’s time for me to come out.” Adrien stood up, wobbling on his legs a little. Luka wondered then, how much had he actually drank? “I’m Adrien Agreste and I’m gay!” He yelled out into the night air.  
Luka jumped at his volume, quickly scrambling to get onto his feet and stop the boy, he clamped his hand down over Adrien mouth, muffling whatever he was about to yell next.  
“Adrien, quiet.” He hissed, face heating up as his blue eyes darting around to look for witnesses. Adrien bit down on his hand and pushed him way, a very angry expression on his cute face.  
“You will not silence me with you homophobic ways!” He screamed, a fingering pointed right between his eyes, actually touching his glabella. “I want a cock in my ass and you can’t change that.” Luka felt like crying, from amusement or horror, he wasn’t sure. “You are a pathetic homophobe but I am the mighty gay!”  
Luka grabbed the boy by his shoulders and shook him a little to get his attention.  
“Me too, okay? You’re not alone!” He yelled back. Adrien seem to freeze as he took in the new information, his tipsy brain taking longer to process what Luka just told him.  
“You want a cock in your ass too?”  
Lukas face heated up, oh my god!  
“That isn’t what I meant!” He blushed heavilyt “but I’m gay too.”  
Adrien was silent for a moment more before a grin broke up on his face.  
“That’s awesome now I have an experienced gay to ask all my questions too!” He cheered with glee. “Do you top or bottom? Or both? Because I’ve heard the phrase, a pancake isn’t finished tills it’s been flipped on both sides, which I guess makes sense.”  
Luka’s ears were burning because of how hard he was blushing . He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, for as long as he’d known Adrien, the boy had been quiet innocent. It was an ongoing joke among everyone that knew him, that they must protect his innocents at all times. Yet here he was openly talking about sex, quite vulgarly as well.  
“I-I don’t..” Luka stuttered, he pointed at himself as he spoke. “Virgin?” It came out as more of a question but Adrien seem to get what he meant. His mouth fell open in a small ‘o’ shape. “Yeah..” Luka awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.  
“Well,d-do you wanna…” Adrien drawled out. Luka gasped as he realised what Adrien was suggesting, did he want to have sex with him? His stomach fluttered with nerves, this was it, it was finally happen, oh god.  
“Yes, god, please, yes.” Luka gasped out. Adrien gave him a weird look.  
“Didn’t know you wanted to get back to the party that bad?” He laughed, pulling himself off the ground. “Come on, lets go?” He offered his hand to Luka, who was too busy cringing. Oh god, He wanted to go back inside not have sex, holy shit, he almost fucked that one up.  
“Yeah, it’s just cold out here.” He lamely replied. He grasped Adrien’s hand, allowing himself to be lifted off the ground and onto his feet. Together they walked hand and hand back into the party. New rumours started after that, but each boy didn’t really seem to mind.


End file.
